Everything
by Liz6
Summary: Takes place after "The End Of The World" a song-fic for Max and Liz


He knew. Her best friend had let it slip. Finally he knew why she was acting so strange. It was almost unbelievable...But too complicated to be made up. How could this have happened? How could he let it happen? Why hadn't she trusted him enough to tell him? Questions bombarded him. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered but her. He had to see her. He climbed up the ladder, and eased himself onto the balcony. He stuck to the shadows, looking, searching for her. He peered through the glass tentatively. Nothing. And her heard it faintly. A low, sad sob. She was on the bed, hidden by the darkness.   
  
Find me here speak to me   
I want to feel you, I need to hear you   
You are the light that's leading me to the place   
Where I find peace again   
  
She hugged her knees to her chest, sitting against the bed. How could she keep doing this to herself? She thought she could have handled it. If it was for him. For everyone. But she loved him so much...So much that it hurt, and that she couldn't sleep at night because of the guilt at what she had done. Or, rather, what she hadn't done. Sobs wracked her body. Unable to control them, she let the tears slide down her pale face. She pushed back her hair, and wiped a tear away. She knew he was there. Why was he there? Her eyes searched the window, and every stray inch of the room. But still, she could feel his presence. And even though he was the cause of this, she felt...comforted. And she needed that right now. Comfort, warmth. Someone to tell her everything was going to be all right. Even if it was just a lie. But he couldn't do that. Wouldn't do that. Not after everything. He didn't even know.   
  
He saw the tears glistening on her cheeks by the moonlight filtering into the room, hitting her face. He knew she could sense him, just like he could feel her. They were connected, almost as one at times. He emerged from the darkness, and crawled through the open window. He didn't need an invitation. He saw her face, and smiled gently. Her eyes questioned him, and he nodded. He crawled onto the bed with her, and wrapped his arm around her.   
  
You are the strength that keeps me walking   
You are the hope that keeps me trusting   
You are the light to my soul   
You are my purpose   
  
She leaned into him, resting her head on his firm shoulder. He knew. It was amazing, wonderful. She took in the way he smelled, the way he feeled...Everything. She heard his heart beating steadily, and his chest rising and falling. She felt stupid. Stupid for crying, stupid for needing him, stupid for feeling the way she did. And stupid for lying to him. But she couldn't help it. She let go and let the sadness overtake her.   
He held her tight as she sobbed, his heart aching for her. Wanting more than anything in the world to ease the pain he'd caused. To stop the way she felt. How could she have lived like this for so long? He needed to be her everything, as she was his. But he felt guilty for it. Guilty that it caused her grief, and sadness. Guilty because, because he was in love. He stroked her silky brown hair slowly, holding her tighter. "Shh," he whispered. "Shh."   
She pulled away, and bit her lip gently. She dared herself to look up into those eyes. His deep brown, wonderful eyes. They showed an old soul, perhaps the window to his very being. Mixed emotions flickered through them. Concern for her, pain for them both, anger at himself, and love. Love for her. Always for her.   
  
You're everything and how can I stand here with you   
And not be moved by you   
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this   
You calm the storms and you give me rest   
  
He looked straight into her eyes as well, they glistened with more unshed tears. They were so sad...and beautiful. A tear escaped, and slid down her cheek. He brushed it away with his thumb. He caressed her soft face gently, willing himself to just barely touch her.   
  
She closed her eyes to the feeling. The luxurious feeling of his warm, gentle hand against her bare skin. She savored it. The contact sent tingles shooting through her body. Like before...Like always.   
  
You hold me in your hands   
You won't let me fold   
You still my heart when you take my breath away   
Would you take me in take me deeper now   
  
His hand was trembling slightly. He knew this wasn't right, he knew this couldn't be. But then why did it feel so right? He moved his hand away, but she laced her fingers through his, and brought it to her lips. She kissed his fingertips lightly.   
  
She could feel the little puffs of his breath coming out quickly, and nervously. He was so close. So close to her. She could feel her own pulse increasing, racing. The problems of before slowly disappearing. They didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was that he was here, with her.   
  
He leaned his forehead in against hers, not knowing what was to come, but waiting for it. Waiting for something, anything. Neither uttered a word. They couldn't, but they could...He traced her lower lip with his index finger, wanting more, but not daring to. They were so close...So close it was almost unbearable.   
  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you   
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this   
  
She scanned his eyes, almost for permission. Was it okay? Could they...? She read it in his eyes, and knew. It was okay. They needed it. They would have to work something out. There was no way to stop this. She ran her fingers through his dark hair, and kissed his forehead gently.   
  
He felt a tremor pulse through his body with her kiss. A jolt of energy-electricity. He kissed a wet tear track, and cradled her face in his hands. Then he timidly brushed his lips against hers.   
  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you   
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this   
  
She smiled, and kissed him back slowly. The passion intensified, becoming lustful. She could feel his fingers weaving through her long hair.   
  
He saw the flashes, felt her feelings. He knew the whole truth. She was so brave...He could not have done what she had. And he loved her more for it, if that was even possible. He pulled away. "I love you," whispered into her ear, kissing her earlobe.   
  
She grinned. "I love you," she replied, tears in her voice. Of happiness. The joy in her tone..."I love you. So much."   
  
He nodded. He knew. He felt it in every look, every kiss, every word that was exchanged between them. "I'm sor-" He started, but she shushed him. There was time for that later. He kissed her again, feverishly, their tongues entwined. He ran his hand under her shirt, feeling the smooth bare skin, needing to be closer to her.   
  
Cause you're all I want, you're all I need   
You're everything.. everything   
You're all I want   
You're all I need   
  
She ached at his touch. She pushed him down, onto the bed. She wanted him. She loved him. It was time to show him how much she really needed to be with him...forever.   
  
He knew what was happening. It was so...good. But so wrong. They weren't wrong-but this was. The circumstances. There was a time for this to happen, and it wasn't now. "No," he stated, hating himself for it. But it was only right. How could he take advantage of her like that? The girl he loved. They had a whole future ahead of them to experience that.   
  
Cause you're all I want, you're all I need   
You're everything.. everything   
You're all I want   
You're all I need   
  
She pulled away. No? His face showed it all. No. She understood...it was okay. She nodded, and embraced him closely. "Thank you," she said.   
  
You're everything.. everything   
You're all I want   
You're all I need   
  
He smiled.   
  
Everything.. everything   
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you   
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this   
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you   
Would you tell me how could it be any better any better than this   
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you   
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this   
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this   
  
The End.   
  



End file.
